DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Support is requested to hold a Workshop entitled, "Methods in Clinical Cancer Research (Europe)," that will offer an outstanding training opportunity for young clinical scientists in the design of clinical trials and methods in clinical research. The organizers consider this Workshop to be both a logical extension of and a valuable complement to both the annual Clinical Methods Workshop that takes place in the United States (supported by the NCI's grant #CA68647) as well as the numerous drug discovery and clinical research programs in Europe that have been supported by the NCI for more than 25 years. (The rationale for NCI support of these collaborative efforts is described in R. E. Wittes and O. Yoder, "One Community", Annals of Oncology, 9:251-254, 1998.) Like the existing programs, this Workshop will advance clinical cancer research in both North America and Europe and produce important benefits for cancer patients throughout the world. This Workshop will: (1) Introduce the principles of good clinical trial design to European clinical researchers who are just completing their training or who have recently assumed staff-level positions, i.e., give them the tools they need to conduct trials that will yield definitive answers to the hypotheses to be tested, and enable them to develop new hypotheses so that they can proceed to the next level of research. (2) Expose young clinical scientists to the full spectrum of challenges in clinical cancer research, including surgery, radiotherapy, conventional and investigational antineoplastics, gene therapy, biologic therapy, and clinical prevention trials. (3) Develop a cadre of well-trained, experienced researchers whose work will promote better clinical trial design and thereby hasten the introduction of improved agents for cancer therapy and prevention into everyday clinical practice and patient care.